villainsnotfromdisneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen
Gwen is a central character in the Total Drama series, an outwardly reclusive and mean-spirited goth girl and a voluntary loner. In the first season of Total Drama Island, Gwen was the show's main heroine, her character arc consisting of her gradually overcoming her personality flaws, learning to get along with others and make friends, succeeding in the many trials she faces throughout the competition, and ultimately becoming a better, more successful person. Her archenemy throughout the season was Heather, and her love interest was Trent. Gwen makes it to the final two, but ends up losing to Owen in the final episode. However, it is still a happy ending for her as Trent agrees to go out with her and she has become well-liked by nearly every other camper. However, starting in the second season, Total Drama Action, Gwen's happy ending did not last as her "negative" traits came into play and it became clear that they outweighes her good side, all thanks to Justin. However, these traits do not last for long. During the new competition, Trent's behavior starts becoming stranger, with him developing an apparent obsession with the number 9, making his team lose challenges to help out Gwen, and becoming jealous and suspicious of her friendship with Duncan, who was causing him to have a mental breakdown. After this goes on for a while, Gwen decides to talk with him about it, but rather than actually trying to work their issues out, she broke up with Trent on national television and is then pressured by the other team (mainly Justin) to let them vote out Trent, and then sabotage her own team in the next challenge to repay them. In the next episode, Gwen goes to great lengths doing everything she can to make her team lose because of the Grips, having several opportunities to stop but never doing so. Towards the end of the competition she hits Harold over the head with a golden shovel to slow them down. Because of this, and in favor of the Killer Grips, Gwen is eliminated after making her team lose, even voting herself out to further please the other team. Several episodes later on the "Aftermath" show, Gwen is humiliated by the rest of the cast for her actions, having now lost most of her friends she made in the first season. Geoff puts her through a painful, degrading interview, which culminates in her being dropped into a tank of piranhas to a humiliating demise. However, Trent saves her from this last part by standing up and admitting that the situation was his fault too. When Gwen thanks and apologizes to him, Trent reveals that he is over her and has "met a ton of chicks" since then, receiving massive amounts of mail from female fans. The third season, Total Drama World Tour begins with a special in which Gwen is seen hosting a blog show, where she has a feud with Heather and moves on to start having a love interest in Courtney's boyfriend Duncan after they seemingly break up. During the season, Gwen is a member of "Team Amazon", which includes both Heather and Courtney as well as Cody, who has a massive crush on her, and Sierra, one of the new-comers of the show who is based on most Total Drama fans in ral life. Despite Heather's increasing attempts to redeem herself and prove her worth as a teammate, Gwen continues to treat her as bad as Heather did to her in Season 1, even saying she would pay Chris McLean to send her off the plane with no parachute. She also forms something of a friendship with Courtney due to the same hatred they have towards Heather, but also continues to show signs that she still likes Duncan (who left in the first episode because he didn't want to sing). Immediately after Duncan unexpectedly returns to the game, he suddenly has enough of Courtney abusing him and bossing him around and started taking a liking to Gwen, where both kissed together in a bathroom stall, but the act is witnessed by Tyler and also caught on the show's cameras. In the next episode, Courtney continues to believe Gwen is her friend, but was starting to slowly lose trust in her due to Gwen's crush on him since Duncan returned. And although Gwen does feel guilty and admits that she is a horrible person, she still does not tell her friend about the kiss (she claims she will tell Courtney "if it happens again"). During the challenge in Greece, Duncan and Gwen end up having to sing a duet about their affair as they fight a giant "boar-bear", and Gwen leaves her new partner in the boar-bear's mouth to win the challenge, similar to the other competitors in past episodes. Towards the end of the episode, Tyler finally reveals the kiss to everyone else (under pressure by Alejandro), and Courtney is then furious, viciously lashing out at her supposed friend who "betrayed" her instead of taking it out on her boyfriend, even telling her teammates to lose the tiebreaker so she'll get eliminated. Gwen is obviously very upset and worried, not just for everything that fell apart, but also for her safety. When Cody wins the tiebreaker, thereby saving her, Gwen cheers for him and is backhanded by Courtney. Although there is no doubt that her reaction was too extreme, Courtney was genuinely upset and sad over being cheated on, and things probably could have been worked out if Gwen had actually apologized to her, which she didn't because of Courtney's re-found hatred and threats towards her. In the next episode, Gwen is the victim of a song called "Boyfriend Kisser" sung by Courtney and Heather utterly condemning her for her recent actions, and also becomes an "official" couple with Duncan, sharing another kiss in the Area 51 hangar. Gwen also gains the new label of the "New Heather" due to how much her team now hates her and how Sierra blames her for the incident. It is revealed that Courtney is now intentionally sabotaging Team Amazon to eliminate Gwen, and at the end of the challenge trips her in an attempt to destroy the alien artifact they were supposed to obtain, but it lands in Chris' hands and their team wins anyway. In the episode after that, Courtney still is bent on destroying Gwen, who no longers shares remorse for her, once again intends to make the team lose, and is trying to gain the loyalty of Heather, who also hates Gwen but draws the line at intentionally trying to lose, to make sure Gwen is voted off if they lose. Fed up with Courtney's harrassing and possible death threat attitude towards her, Gwen is trying to do the same to form an alliance against Courtney, and Heather ultimately sides with her. Gwen also convinces Cody to vote with her if she agrees to vote out Sierra, despite convincing him later on by being hurt by Duncan, which she uses this gain his deal. With two people on her side, Gwen firmly believes that Courtney is "toast" and is proud of it. However, things take an ironic turn when Duncan throws a Dingo at Cody, who had been harassing him for "stealing" Gwen, causing Team Amazon to lose and giving Cody brain damage which makes him accidentally vote for Sierra instead of Courtney at the elimination ceremony, resulting in a tie between Gwen and Courtney. In what can only be attributed to karma, the tiebreaker challenge was rigged just so happens to involve eucalyptus leaves, which Gwen is allergic to, causing her to lose and thus be eliminated, and also making her eyes swell hideously to add insult to injury. Because of everything Courtney had put her through in her during final episodes, Gwen's last words as she takes the Drop of Shame are "Suck it Courtney! In your faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace!" In an exclusive clip, Gwen complains about losing and promises to get revenge on Courtney for everything she puts her through near the end of her time on the show before landing and, like almost everyone after getting eliminated, gets attacked by an animal (ala a Kangaroo). In the following Aftermath episode, Gwen joins the "Peanut Gallery of Losers". She is still shunned by most of the cast as a cheater and referred to as "New Heather", mostly by Blaineley, but luckily for her does not have to go through the same humiliation she received on the Season 2 Aftermath due to this one instead focusing on something else rather than interviewing the losers. She also shares an awkward moment with Trent here. In the next Aftermath, after Duncan has been eliminated, the two are seen quietly sitting together, resigned to their mutual fate despite everything that happened while they were on the show. In this just-released never-before-seen clip, Gwen and Duncan are shown making out again in Hawaii after the competition, and Duncan throwing a sandal at Courtney when she meaningly taunts them with another mean song. Like both Courtney and Duncan, Gwen's role in this series of developments has generated massive controversy among the show's highly enthusiastic and active fanbase. Some fans believe that she did very little wrong and see her as the victim while pointing out the truth on Courtney and/or Duncan, while others claim that Gwen fully deserved what she got and actually sympathize more with Courtney, or even still support "DxC" as a couple. Still others will admit that all three were severely at fault. Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Not_always_Evil